


Oh, wait.

by thegirl



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: ASoIaF Kink Meme, Angst, Canonical Character Death, M/M, So much angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2237916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirl/pseuds/thegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robb has a vision as he dies, that feels like a dream, that feels like coming home.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I saw a prompt on the aSoIaF kinkmeme, wrote it and could not find it again to link it. The above summary is just about what I remember. If you have any idea where the prompt is that I filled, please let me know!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, wait.

He'd be lying if he said he didn't feel the axe - it's all he feels, the kiss cold and he can taste the iron of his own blood in his mouth, and he can't breathe, he can't breathe, he can't-  
  
It's over now, Robb knows. It's over, and he hasn't done everything he wanted to, hasn't held his child in his arms, hasn't fallen in love with Jeyne, hasn't run a sword through Joffrey's throat, hasn't rescued his sisters, hasn't returned the life to his mother's sad eyes, hasn't chopped Theon's head off for what he did to Bran and Rickon, hasn't given the North independence. He hasn't seen Jon again.  
  
That, in the end, is what makes him saddest.   
  
Because as the world disappears, he does see him. His half brother, with his dark curls hanging over his face, his slate grey eyes alive in a way that is so otherworldly that Robb feels like it stops his heart.  
  
(Oh, wait.)  
  
But no, not thinking about that, Jon, Jon. Jon is looking at him, right in the eyes, smiling so hard that his eyes crinkle at the sides like crow's feet, Jon's a crow now, so far away. Robb hopes he isn't cold like he is right now, he can still feel the axe inside him, but the pain is fading and he's so cold he thinks he's fallen through ice.  
  
Jon is still smiling at him, and now he's exuding warmth, Robb can feel it from where he's standing but he's frozen, he can't move, he's so cold, so cold.  
  
Then, thank the gods, Jon comes closer. He's still just an inch shorter than Robb ( _little brother, little brother_ ) but it doesn't matter now, all that matters is his warmth, how his long fingers are wrapping around Robb's frozen wrists.  
  
In the other six kingdoms, there's a joke that Northerners have ice running in their veins. Robb thinks it must be true now, he's nothing but ice now.  
  
No wait, Robb doesn't care anymore, just leans into his bastard brother's heat, his chest and rosy cheeks. Wherever they are - the void, the end, the other side - is so quiet Robb can hear Jon's heart beating in his chest.  
  
There's two of them but only one heartbeat, what - oh, wait.  
  
Jon's still smiling, softer now, and once their eyes catch, Robb can't look away.  
  
"I wish you stayed." He doesn't know how he manages to speak, but the words trip off his tongue. "I wish you were here, and yet I wish you weren't, I-"  
  
"I'm here." Jon says, and gods Robb has missed his voice.   
  
(' _And you, Stark._ ')  
  
"Are you?" He asks, breathless (oh, wait.) "I thought this was happening inside my head."  
  
Jon winds a burning arm around the back of Robb's icicle neck "Do I feel real to you?"  
  
And Robb can feel him, they're pressed together now, he can feel the roughness of Jon's beard against his cheek, the hardness if his chest and the bunch of muscles in his arms, Jon is fire and he is ice ( _the song of ice and fire, the song of ice and fire,_ words he doesn't understand pirouetting in his head as the cold expands).  
  
"Yes." He breathes (oh, wait.) "You do, you do. I thought I wouldn't see you again, before the end."  
  
Jon looks amused at that "The end? This is the beginning, brother." Jon reaches out and cups Robb's cheek in his hand, warmth exploding into his veins, like new life- oh, wait.  
  
"I wish you stayed." He slurs. It's getting harder to speak now, the cold getting into his gums.  
  
"You never asked." Jon reminds him. He isn't smiling anymore, just holding him.   
  
"Stay?" Robb chokes out. It's all he can manage. He just wants Jon to be there when he wakes up, wants to see him again, and again, wants to see him everyday. And he will, if Jon is right and this is a beginning, not an ending.  
  
"Of course, of course." Jon murmurs, pressing a kiss to his lips. It doesn't shock Robb, but it probably should. It feels right, is all. They only kissed on the lips once before, when they were playing at it in the godswood.  
  
"Jon," he gasps (but you can't gasp without air - oh wait, oh wait) "Jon." He can't see the whiteness surrounding them anymore, or Jon's ears. The cold has reached his head.  
  
"Look at me," Jon says, the warm hand supporting his face pressing now, with long fingers and bitten nails "Right at me. Just me."   
  
Robb keeps looking until his eyes stop seeing.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, please review and leave kudos if you liked, thanks for reading!


End file.
